


Sleeping Cutie

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awakening Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mathias lost his way to meet with his drinking partners, who he found napping in a park made it worth getting lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Cutie

It was one of those rare moments he didn't mind being...well not himself. Usually after any meeting, conference, forum or any other type of political gathering, Denmark usually went out for a drink with Ivan and Gilbert. However, he got lost on the way when he misread instructions. It reminded him of the old days when he led Viking expeditions with Sve and Norge. He also recalled the two of them calling him an ignoramus, though he never bothered to ask what it meant. But whatever it meant must mean he often finds something awesome by accident, like who he found in the park, under a tree's shade.

So in his casual pace, Denmark decidedly called up his drinking partners that he would meet them much later than he already was. He did hope they wouldn't have another argument with the Cold War and wreck up the place or something of the sort. Deciding not to mind it for now, he made a few long, careful strides to sit beside the peaceful form of Matthew Williams; or the nation he better knew as Vinland once upon a time, but now, he proudly considered Matthew his wife from their marriage and joint ownership of Hans Island. It made Netherlands extremely jealous that he was free to receive much comfort and succour after his loss in the South Africa World Cup while Lars just got a pat on the back in congrats.

‘Hmph serves that Dutchman right,’ he mentally triumphed ‘he lost to Spain...and an octopus, plus I suspect he's trying to seduce my Mattie with all of those tulips.’

Out of his mental rant, he relaxed and drank in the sight of the younger man. His sweet, peaceful face shown a sense of innocence despite the years of pain and suffering he went through, his slow, relaxed breathing that always made him feel at ease after their nights of raw, unadulterated passion and how the breeze blew some stray strands to obscure part of his face...Denmark almost felt like gagging.

‘Uh when did I become such a sentimental sissy?’ the Dane thought distastefully. In an unconscious response, the sleeping figure shifted his head and smiled.

Mathias couldn't help but mimic the gesture ‘But then again, it's isn't all bad, it makes Mattie all the more alluring knowing that he's an inner berserker, cute but dangerous under it all.’

The former Viking carefully removed the obscuring locks of hair before he placed his hands on either side of Matthew, but careful not to come in contact to loom over his "wife's" face. ‘Well, I guess it's time to rouse the beast.’

Mathias ever so slowly pressed his lips on the Canadian's which caused him to lightly stir. For good measure, the arouser decided to take gentle hold of the younger man's face and nip his lower lip. The action met with desired effect when Matthew's eyes fluttered open and locked with the Dane's lightly hazed ones. Matthew felt his lover's lips leave him to form a mischievous grin.

"Did you have a nice nap sleeping cutie?" the Dane teased.

Matthew sat up and stretched himself overhead. "Well I did before you decided to molest me in my sleep."

The Dane quirked a brow before he held his lover's cheek. "Was it too...traumatic for you?" he purred.

"Well...I guess I didn't mind having prince charming to wake up to" he admitted with a light blush.

"Then I'll be sure to wake you like this more often my little Vinland" Mathias promised and kissed his wife.

Matthew felt his heart leap to his throat as he melted into the kiss; he pressed himself against Mathias only to cause him to topple over the Dane in an ‘oomph’. The two of them laughed it off and relaxed under the tree.

"I love you Mattie and don't you ever forget it!" Denmark warned teasingly.

Matthew rolled his eyes and smiled fondly "I love you too, Mathias."


End file.
